the man he never knew
by zerosmelody5
Summary: Ryou was an orphan boy, his parents had died of illness. He was living all alone, begging for money and food. Akefia was a thief, not caring who he hurts and steals from. Why does he care about the young boy? gemshipping, Complete!
1. Rescue

"HELP ME SOMEBODY!" I yelled as I ran across the sand knowing that no one was near me for at least a mile, but I kept screaming for help, hoping I could out run whoever was chasing me. Finally I stopped screaming and focused on running.

Is that a village? I thought, my spirits lifted as I ran straight for the village. If I can get there than I can hopefully escape him, I thought, why does he want me so much to chase me through the desert? I knew the answer to that I tried to steal from him and he didn't want a thief to get away even though he is a thief.

I can see the village coming closer, closer, closer.

"Somebody help me!" I cried as I reached the village. I knew the thief who wanted me so much was right on my tail. I ran halfway up the street of crowded merchants and gave up running and turned around to face the thief.

"heh, so kid, you finally gave up" he said with a grin. We had attracted the entire streets attention. Why was nobody helping me? I thought.

"what, you can't handle a little running?" he said with a smirk then tilted his head back and laughed a cruel heartless laugh. I backed up a step, feeling more frightened than I did as I was running. Great now I will never escape him even if I am faster than him I shoulda stuck to running. He took a knife out of his piece of clothe wrapped around his thigh. "now" he said as he ran his finger along the blade. A trickle of blood ran down his finger as he held it up to show me how sharp the knife was. big deal, I thought. "we can do this the easy way or the hard way"

"if you want me come and get me, tough guy" with that I turned to run but didn't make it 5 feet before the thief pounced on me. I fell face first to the floor with enormous force, this guy was heavier than I thought. He kept me down with his legs, i tried to struggle to get free but like i said, he's heavy. I saw him raise his knife out of the corner of my eye. A woman gasped. Were they all just gonna let this guy kill me and steal everything i owned. i don't even know why he would want me. the knife started to lower in slow motion as i waited for my life to end. i stopped struggling.

"HEY!" i opened my eyes and saw the knife had stopped. huh, i thought, where did that voice come from "attacking innocent kids for your own sick pleasure is wrong, let the boy go NOW!" i heard the voice say.

The man got off me with a chuckle. "well, well if it isn't my dear friend Akefia, your one to talk, you kill people for your own sick pleasure"

"well maybe i wanted to kill the boy" i turned to look at the source of the voice. Akefia, I think that was his name, was wearing a grin that showed off his perfect white teeth, red eyes and was wearing white shorts, or something like that under a blood red robe, with a white headdress surrounded by chains. hm, i wonder where the scare on his right cheek came from, wait what am i thinking, he's a thief, yes, but he is coming to your rescue, but he said he was just planning to kill you anyway, i argued with my self as the two thiefs talked.

"so you want steal the boy away from me with dumb talk about attacking innocent children, well, Akefia you've lost your touch, i never thought that you of all thiefs would stoop that low, caring for children i mean come on" i got up and starred at the one called Akefia. He looked so scary yet i wasn't afraid. It was either him or the unknown thief. i picked him.

"why don't you just get away from this little boy and let me do what i want without making yourself look like and idiot." he said which made the other thief look furious. i wanted to laugh at this but that would probably mean my death faster. i prefered to be killed by Akefia than the other thief.

"Why should i, this kid was mine first and you can steal him away. his stuff is mine and that's that. You don't get it." he said with a snarl.

"hey kid, you wanna get away from this guy" he said in more of a retorical voice but i still answered with i nod. "then hand over your stuff so he can travel far away and live off the money he makes ripping people off." i quickly handed over my stuff without protest even though i wanted to keep it, but i trusted this guy for some reason.

"now get out of here" he said to the thief who took off running in the direction he came. Akefia turned to me and now that the only other threat that was in my life other than starvation was gone I was for some reason scared of the red eyed thief who was walking straight towards me with an evil look in his eyes. oh yeah he did say he was going to kill me, but ill do him a favor for saving my life from the other thief, ill let him kill me.

when he got to me i noticed how far i had to tilt my head so i could look him directly in the eye. he's tall, i thought. he knelt down so we were eye level, he put his hand on my neck and i felt a slight squeeze, i closed my eyes, waiting for the life to be drained from my body but it never happened. i felt the hand loosen it grip and another hand ruffle my hair. i opened my eyes. to see a smile on the face of what i thought would be my murderer. then he started to laugh at my puzzled expression.

"got you" he stood up and started to walk away "take care kid, and don't get into any more

if you come across a thief and you don't have any thing on you you c an be sure of one thing that

said thief will be out for blood your blood." and with that he was out of ear shot.

"wait i thought you wanted to kill me" i said running after him.

"i'm don't want your blood, sorry kid but your not that special" he said with a chuckle as he kept walking.

"then why would you save me like that?"i said pulling on his robe.

"listen kid," he stopped walking and turned to me. "for one don't ever tug on my clothes, got it, and two why i saved you doesn't matter why don't you go on home and tell your mommy how lucky you are that the thief king saved your *ss" he said standing up and turning to go.

"i can't" i said mainly to my self but loud enough that he could hear it.

"and why is that" he said over his shoulder.

"because their dead"


	2. Partners

Hey zerosmelody here with part 2 of 'the man I never knew' I hope you like it :) review

"Listen kid," he stopped walking and turned to me. "For one don't ever tug on my clothes, got it, and two why I saved you doesn't matter why don't you go on home and tell your mommy how lucky you are that the thief king saved your skin" he said standing up and turning to go.

"I can't" I said mainly to my self but loud enough that he could hear it.

"And why is that" he said over his shoulder.

"Because their dead"

"Where is the part the I'm supposed to care" Akefia said and started walking again. I put my head down. Well I guess that's that, I thought. No! I would not let it bother me I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. I won't. Even if it's for a little while I won't, I clenched my fists.

"Take me with you" he stopped suddenly in his tracks. I obviously caught him off guard.

"No" he said and continued to walk. I ran up to him.

"Please, take me with you" i asked again this time i stepped in front of him. He stopped for a second then passed me by.

"Young man," a woman from the crowd of horrified (that i am asking the thief king if i can be part of his crimes) merchants came forward and was gesturing for me to come with her said "you can stay with me if you like"

"see there you go kid you don't need to stick around with the thief king when your wanted in

this village." Akefia started to walk away again.

"NO!" i yelled which got more peoples attention. "I want to go with you, or ill never be able to survive"

"And why is that" he said finally turning to face me.

"Because your the thief king, if i had skills like that i would be able to get by in life it would be a lot easier to do that if i had a partner to help me learn how you earned the title you have. I want to learn to be a thief" what I said shocked all the villagers but not Akefia. He just had the same grin on his face as he did before. "Plus i owe you one"

"I like your interests kid, what's your name?" Akefia asked walking over to me and bending down so we were eye to eye. I felt a yank on the back of my shirt. I turned around to see the woman from before trying to pull me away from the thief king. He started laughing.

"You really should stay here and learn morals," she said with emphasis on the word 'morals' as if I was bad.

"Get away from me" I yanked away from her. Afekia kept laughing. it was not frightening at all like the villagers thought it was ... friendly. i felt safe with him and i don't know why. "Please take me with you" i begged.

"Tell you what, you can come with me on a few conditions" he said standing up and holding up his fingers.

"Anything" i said desperately.

"Hold your horses kid you might not like these conditions," he said.

"How do you know what i like and don't like you don't know me"

"Your right i don't know you i just know you won't like these conditions"

"Try me"

"All right, first you have to do what i say, no excuses," he said putting one finger down.

"Easy enough" i said with a smirk on my face.

"Okay, two keep up and don't get into trouble, don't think I'm going to come to your rescue if you get kidnapped"

"I can protect my self easy enough," i said in a your crazy to even think that would happen' way.

"Oh yeah than explain to me my young friend why we're even talking" he smirked as he said this.

"That was one time, it's not like that'll happen again"

"Condition number three, no arguing, whining, or complaining, got it i hate that"

"No whining complaining or arguing got it," i said running all this stuff through my mind over and get into trouble, don't think I'm going to come to your rescue if you

get kidnapped"

"I can protect my self easy enough" I said in a your crazy to even think that would happen way.

"Oh yeah than explain to me my young friend why we're even talking" he smirked as he said this.

"That was one time, it's not like that'll happen again"

"Condition number three, no arguing, whining, or complaining, got it i hate that"

"No whining complaining or arguing got it" i said running all this stuff through my mind over and over to make sure i have it down.

"Now what number was i on" he said trying to count his fingers.

"Three" i said reminding him.

"Oh yes, number four, if your going to be a thief you should never have a problem with killing someone." he said putting down a finger.

"Killing someone..." i trailed off, thinking about my mom and dad. how long has it been since I saw them alive? i don't remember. It's been so long since then i can only remember stuff from when I was little like little, little. Thinking about them makes me want to cry. no i cant let any one see

me cry. i have to be strong like Afekia said, 'no whining i hate that' he said. i wonder if he hates kids? It wouldn't surprise me i mean he is a thief being asked by a 12 year old boy if he can

accompany him. im just a big nuesence to him. maybe i should...

"hey kid kid wake up having a nice day dream thats rule number four no day dreaming" Akefia said

snapping me back into reality.

"your on number five" i corrected him

"whatever" he said "now number five"

"six" i said, a smile appearing on my lips.

"no correcting me, thats number six"

"is that all?" i asked. boy there are so many conditions.

"hmm" he said touching his chin with his thumb and forefinger to think. "no two more, no asking

questions and no matter what don't touch me"

"but..."

"no buts just yes or i leave"

"yes"

"good so we're clear on the rules right kid?" by now most of the onlookers had gone on with their daily lives not caring if i go or not since i was odviously evil for talking to the evil thief king.

"yes"

"good"

"wait you said i wouldn't like them"

"i'm a thief i lie, got a problem with it than leave me be and become a merchant like the rest of these losers, alright?" i nodded. "alright, lets go i gotta get outta this place its so crime free"

"lets go"

And that is how i, ryou bakura, met the infamous thief king.


	3. Raid

Hey another chapter out i hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it don't forget to review! Sorry it took so long to write this my cat just had her kittens and I was kinda busy taking care of them and her. I'm kinda her obstetrician in a way.

"Hey kid, are you ready to learn the basics" Akefia said. I looked up at him smiling in the direction of a city I just noticed.

It was the first city we've encountered since we became sorta partners. We've been walking for a while, at least 5 hours, without speaking, other than Akefia telling me to keep up now and then, other than that this was the first time he's spoken to me since we teamed up.

"Yeah" I replied feeling excited.

"First thing you gotta remember is don't act suspicious, excited, or any thing that would draw attention to you, got it" he turned to me to make sure I was listening. I nodded. "Stay alert. The last thing I need is to get caught because you were not paying attention or spacing out, you have been doing that all day" I realized I had been thinking a lot today. "That's why I told you not to, because you could get caught, plus it makes me think you died or something."

That's right, that's one of the conditions for him taking me with him I better stop thinking so much… "Hey kid, you're doing it again" Akefia said snapping me out of my thought for like the hundredth time. My cheeks went red from embarrassment. "Are you aright kid you look like you have a fever, or something"

A fever? I shook my head to mean that I didn't have a fever. "I'm fine"

"You know kid you don't say much, what are you unable to speak more than three words or are you just uneducated," I looked up at him in confusion. "You know, not able to understand most words, therefore you don't speak"

"I'm just as educated as anyone you'd meet," I said with self-defense but he just laughed.

"Yeah that would mean you're dumb as dirt kid" he said with a grin. "We better get moving, the suns going down so it's almost time for your first raid." He started to walk toward the city.

"Hey maybe we can find you some new thief-fitting attire while there, Ra knows you need it." He said over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I said, running after him. Yeah, or maybe you need some, I thought.

We got to the city with a couple minutes to spare before the sun started going down; so we looked around and decided where we were gonna raid. Akefia told me to be ready to run as soon as the sun hid itself under the sand.

I looked up at the sun. It was halfway hidden. Almost time.

"Grab what you can and go" I nodded "3" the sun was setting fast. "2" It was almost hidden. I wondered over to a table that looked like it had a lot of gold stuff. I wonder if that's really gold? "1" I'll have to find out… "Now!" I grabbed all the gold stuff I could carry, plus some other stuff, and quickly wrapped it with sack Akefia gave me. The merchants looked stunned for a moment, I mean they were getting robbed by a twelve-year-old, but soon came out of their shocked stage and called for the guards. That's when I knew it was time to go I ran as fast as I could in the direction I came, The guards not far behind. I quickly lost them by turning into an alley and ducking down. Heh, the guards are so stupid. When the were out of earshot I relaxed. Then I realized I wasn't alone. I looked behind me to see my partner in crime, I guess that's what he is, either that or my mentor. He was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath from running from the guards that were chasing him, I guess.

"Well, well, look who managed to fool the guards into believing he went one way when he is hidden somewhere else" he said after a minute of us both catching our breath.

"Hey, Its not the first time I had to outrun guards you know, if I didn't have anything to eat for days I would have to steal something, this is the first time I've stolen something that isn't food." I said. We both heard the guards coming this way so we both stood up and headed to the opposite end of the alley, away from the guards.

"There they are!" I heard one of them yell. We started running through the city.

"Catch up to them men" I looked back and saw there was a short distance between them and us

"Watch out kid" I saw Akefia had halted so suddenly. I started to turn around to see where I was going then…

SMACK!


	4. Sure it was a dream

Yay! Another chapter! Sorry it took longer than the others to upload. But I've been busy lately. any way here the next chapter hope you enjoy it

I woke up to a blinding brightness.

Where am I? Am I still in Egypt? I think I am, I feel dirt under my feet. Did I get caught? If I did why am I alone? I guess he really must've left me. I figured as much. Everything's so bright. I can't see.

Just as I thought that, everything began to focus and got less bright.

So it responds to my thoughts huh? Well I want to see my mom again.

"Hey kid come here" I heard a voice call me.

"I have a name you know," I said in an irritated tone.

"Just come here," It said with a tone that said he didn't like my tone. Who is this guy my mother? Hey maybe it really does respond to my thoughts… but why would my mother have a guys voice? This is just weird.

"I can barely see, much less move around and fall on my face, thank you very much" I responded. I knew I could see perfectly fine, but why should I follow what a voice said? Suddenly I felt something tug against my clothes pulling me. I planted my feet where they were but they felt unstable. I looked down and saw I was standing in a lake that kept rising. It was at my ankles. I rushed to the land that was to my right, the way the invisible… something or other was pulling me. Oh that's perfect, sending stuff to guide me? Really? Was the voice that desperate to talk to me? Why didn't it just talk to me from where I was? I'm lost.

Right when I got to a dry desert spot, that said spot was then covered with water. I moved more to the right, out of the waters reach, and again I was in the water. I faced the right and started running. It was like me and the water were having a race. It chased me, I ran from it. It can't be there to chase me forever, can it?

I ran trying to escape the water, and then realized how crazy this was. Being chased by water. Really? Had I really grown to be that pathetic since mom and dad died. This must be a dream.

I was running so fast I didn't notice that there was someone in front of me. If I had noticed I wouldn't even be able to stop before we collided.

One second I was running from the water, and the next I was flat on my butt and the water was nowhere in sight.

"Watch what your doing kid were you that desperate to get to me that you had to run into me?" I heard the voice say.

"Sorry I guess I was just thinking to hard, I really have to stop that," I said more to my self than the other person. I got up to look at the strange man who 1) was obviously wasn't my mother and 2) who wanted to talk to me. I saw; wait…what...what is going on here. I saw an older, and might I say much more attractive…no, Ryou stop thinking stuff like that, I told myself shaking my head, an older version of me, either that or my older long long-lost brother. Except he had messier hair, odd clothing, a white and blue-stripped shirt and gray pants, and a smirk that made him look evil-ish.

"What, er, who are you?" I corrected myself as fast as I could, I didn't want to seem mean, even though if we were opposite, I'm sure he would've finished the sentence with a 'what' rather than 'who'.

"I my young, naïve friend, am you five years in the future." He said this like it was nothing at all, for one that was absolutely insane, and two why would I wear something like that?

"You know kid you think to much," he said with a smirk.

"That means you do too, anyway why are you intruding on my dreams" I assume it's a dream seeing as how I would never be able to see myself in the future, or so he claims to be, if it weren't a dream.

"Cause it's fun taunting you in your dreams" he disappeared as he said this. "boo"

he grabbed me from behind, I fell to the sand and turned around. "that hurt" I said grabbing my sides where he had pinched.

"See, so fun" he said with a chuckle. " I came here to warn you about Akefia" his face became so serious all of a sudden.

"What about him?" I asked wondering what Akefia could do that's so wrong.

"It's not what he could do, It's what he will do" what…it's like he can read my mind. "I'm not reading your mind I just know what your thinking cause I thought that 5 years ago too. Just get away and stay away. Don't trust anyone, especially not Akefia. Just get away." With this he disappeared without another word.

"Hey where'd you go, I want an explanation, hello? Don't ignore me," I said getting up. How can someone just say something like that and disappear?

The next second every thing was black. I heard a faint 'get away' before opening my eyes to find myself lying on the sand, under a red material that could only be what Akefia was wearing. Huh, what happened? I thought. Slowly becoming aware of the pain in my head. I reach a hand up to it and winced as I felt a big bump as the source of the pain. I sat up looking around to find Akefia starring up at the stars. I noticed the perfect abdominal muscles that were now exposed, seeing as how I was lying under the only thing he had to cover them. I also noticed his hair color was white like mine, except more…everywhere.

"So you finally woke up, eh kid, I can only imagine what you were dreaming about. You've been out for a while, watch where you're going next time." Akefia said still looking up at the stars. "It's none of my business but do you have, like, a thing for in- ina- objects that don't move, I can understand being attracted to boys, or girls, whichever floats your boat, but making out with a wall, that's kinda weird." He said looking at my confused expression.

"What are you talking about?" I asked wondering what he could be referring to.

"While we were running from the guards you decided that you would just take a break and make out with the wall for a bit then became so light-headed that you passed out for quite a while, at that."

"What? I didn't make out with a-" I said realizing what I smacked into was. "A wall" I said feeling kinda stupid at this. "How long was I out?" I said resting back on the sand.

"I'd say a good 3 days, I guess" he said in a bored tone.

"Three days!" I shot back up to star at Akefia to make sure he wasn't pulling a prank on me. He wasn't.

"yep, now I'm so far off schedule, I was supposed to be at the pharaohs palace tomorrow, I guess that can wait a few days seeing as how you still need to rest. I think you have a fever but I'm not sure, I never was good at that sort of motherly type of thing." He said looking from the stars to me then back at the stars.

I felt my hand burning up against my forehead. I think he's right.

"Hey kid you never did tell me your name" he said looking back at me.

"oh…Ryou Bakura"

"Hm Ryou, that sounds so innocent and yet the perfect name." since when did I have the perfect name? I wonder…

"Akefia?"

"Yeah"

"I know you have that condition that I can't ask questions, but I can't help myself. Why did you not just abandon me?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. For a second I thought he wasn't going to answer. I closed my eyes and was about to fall asleep when I heard a chuckle come from my left. Glad to know you think this is funny, great.

"I don't know kid I just didn't think you were ready yet." Ready? Ready for what? "I guess, I thought of it as my fault if you were to get caught, and I didn't think you deserved a life in prison like I do."

This answer shocked me. I don't know what I was expecting but this was not it. I felt the need to answer but I couldn't think of what to say. 'you don't deserve a life in prison', 'you have no idea how much I would love to be with you whether in prison or not-' wait did I just think that. What is wrong with me? First his abs and now prison. What the f-

"Hey kid you should get some sleep, I heard that cures fevers, I think." Akefia cut off my train of thought, again leaving me in shock.

"Hey Akefia it's starting to sounds like you're starting to care about something other than

Theft" I said with a smirk. It did sound like you wasn't as bad as you would think the thief king would be. Akefia rolled his eyes and shut his own eyes.

"Go to sleep"

"Yes sir"

It didn't take long to fall asleep, you'd think that being knocked out for three days would make you restless, but I couldn't keep my eyes open.

Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes, I'm kind of tired right now seeing as it's three in the morning and I decided to work of this at midnight. I know I'm crazy! I'll probably drop dead(tired) in like thirty minutes anyway. I love a good story at three. Hope to see you in the next chapter


	5. he's a natural

Here's the fifth chapter I hope you like it

It's been four days since Akefia first met Ryou, three of which were spent with Akefia having nothing to do but watch as his little apprentice sleep. Three of which were spent with the Thief king sorting out his feelings for the boy. Why did he save him? He even said that he wouldn't be there for him, and when he said it he thought he meant it, but he couldn't help but save him. He felt weird around the boy and wanted to know why.

When the kid woke up he was surprised but the question he himself had been wondering.

He looked at the kid, man, he's still sleeping how can he sleep right after sleeping for three whole days? Akefia wondered.

The morning seemed to come quickly, and it was soon time to wake Ryou up. They gathered the stuff they had stolen from the city, some golden jewelry, some weirdly styled clothes (from a clothes shop), and some food, and headed in the direction Akefia pointed out to be the way to his enemy's palace.

Other than stealing stuff like food or gold along the way, they had nothing else to do but talk, mostly they talked about Ryou and Random stuff, whenever Ryou asked Akefia a Question, the thief king froze up and didn't answer so Ryou would change the subject. They were a day away when they stopped walking for a break that wasn't to sleep. It was night, and since they slept all day they didn't want to go to sleep. The next day they would arrive and Pharaoh city, which Ryou was very excited about since he himself had never been to Pharaoh city, but with all the great stories Akefia told him, he couldn't help but feel overjoyed.

"Hey, Akefia do you plan on doing anything other than heading straight to the palace tomorrow, you know I mean I think we have enough money saved from over the past few days work that I think we can just walk around for a while before you run off to the palace and get in trouble there too." Ryou said settling himself on the cool desert sand. He liked to wait till dark to sit down to rest because in the daytime the sand felt like it was on fire.

"sure we won't reck havoc in Pharaoh city, yet, kid you really make a good thief, are you sure the only time you've ever stolen something before you met me was food cause you seem to have experience with anything big or small."

"I wouldn't say experienced" Ryou said turning pink.

"no I wouldn't either, I'd say you were a natural" this made Ryou turn red.

"Well if you say so, I mean you are the experienced one of us, you are the thief king." Ryou complimented, Akefia seemed to go into some deep thought cause he didn't answer, he only looked at the sand. "Akefia"

Akefia looked up with a "Hm".

Ryou thought for a minute closing his eyes, then a second later opened them, letting Akefia know he was going to ask a serious question and expected a serious answer.

"I know you lied, back when I asked you why you saved he from the guards, even though they were right behind us you got me out of there, into the safety of the desert, away from spending some time in prison I know you lied, I know you wouldn't have just saved some random boy how you just happened to save from another thief who was out for blood, my blood, why did you save me, and please don't lie again, I want to know the truth, I have to know the truth,"

At first Akefia looked shocked, them he thought about it, why did he, the kid was right, he never would have saved some random kid, especially if his life would've been on the line as well, and then he decided to finally admit it to not only himself but the kid too. Akefia leaned Forward and kissed Ryou.

Ryou didn't expect this answer, in fact, he never would've expected something like this to happen, he didn't think his feelings would automatically be returned without even expressing them, or doing anything to get them to be returned. He wanted to enjoy the kiss but it was impossible for him to, he was too surprised, too shocked and to in love to kiss the thief of not only inanimate objects, but Ryou's feelings as well. He had become everything to Ryou, and Ryou had become everything to Akefia.

Akefia pulled back and looked embarrassed.

"good answer" Ryou said, and laid down on the sand ready to go to sleep, even though he wasn't tired.

"Ana uhibbuk" Akefia said before laying down to go to sleep himself.

So that was the fifth chapter. "Ana uhibbuk" means "I love you" in Arabic I got how to say I love you in Arabic from .com/ sorry for yet another delayed chapter ive been busy with school stupid school since it's close to the end of the school year the teachers are working us to the bone getting us ready for end of levels.

I've decided that there will be three more chapters to this story and I have the perfect ending.


	6. I told you

**Hey another chapter up finally, sorry for the dely I've had a serious case of writers block for this story, so I decided to work on my other two stories. Just so you know I made a mistake on the chapter "sure it was a dream". I said that that person was him in 5 years I meant him in 500 years, it should be fixed now but I just wanted to let everybody know. Anyway enjoy the new chapter, I hope.**

Ryou sat alone in the dark waiting for Akefia to come back. He said before he left that he'd be back in a day or two, maybe less, but ryou had the feeling that something was going to happen or that he wouldn't ever see Akefia again. Ryou decided to wait even if Akefia didn't come back, He decided that it may not be just a trick to get rid of him, maybe he really did have business at the palace.

The tree he was sitting next to felt cold but had a nice groove in the trunk that made it comfortable to lean up against. He was tired from the days work, the first half of the day was spent traveling to get to Pharaoh city, the second half was spent walking around buying stuff off merchants, then when the sun went down Ryou spent his time worrying about his partner in crime/ boyfriend, Ryou figured since he like Akefia and Akefia liked him back.

Akefia's been gone for what Ryou would guess to be maybe 3 hours, meaning it was probably around 11 o'clock. Ryou sat starring up at the stars, thinking about the time he had spent with Akefia in the city, how Akefia had not been acting like himself when he left, he had acted like he was never going to see Ryou again.

Ryou felt sleep take over him around 11:30. Again Ryou found himself engulfed with white light, then opened his eyes to reveal he was back in the sandy place from previous nights ago.

"Ryou" he heard the older him said.

"Yes, where are you" he replied looking around. He looked down at his feet and saw the same water that lead him to himself before, and turned in the opposite direction, soon running into himself just like before.

"Will you ever learn," he said stopping Ryou from falling.

"Learn what you just keep appearing in front of me while I'm running from the water of death, you're like a ghost or something"

"Not that" he said shaking his head "Why didn't you get away from Akefia like I told you to. He's going to hurt you"

"No he's not, you don't know anything"

"I know more than you, and hey fine, you're the one going to get hurt, why should I care about myself." He said shrugging his shoulders and walked away. " Just so you know, your life is a lot better without him anyway." He said over his shoulder and continued into the darkness that was consuming Ryou.

"Hey, where are you going, come back where are you?" Ryou said, trying to follow the older him but he couldn't move his feet. Then a blinding light appeared, and he woke up.

He covered his eyes with his hand and opened his eyes. When his eyes adjusted to the blinding light, he stood up, looking around and remembering he's alone. He noticed something coming toward him slowly but couldn't make out what it was. He started walking towards it, and when he was about 20 feet away and could see it he realized it was Akefia.

His face lit up for a minute than sank back down when he saw Akefia was limping and crimson. He was covered in blood. Ryou ran to him, and saw he was badly injured, a spear through his gut. Ryou didn't know much but he knew that he wasn't supposed to have a spear there.

Akefia fell to his knees unable to walk anymore. _No!_ _This can't be happening. It can't._

"Akefia" Ryou said. "Don't die". Akefia leaned forward, putting his hands on Ryous shoulders to steady himself.

"Consider your dept paid," Akefia said with a chuckle. _How can he be laughing at this? _"Good luck kid." And with that he fell to the sand. Dead.

Ryou tried to stop the tears, but they just kept coming. "Akefia" he whispered. "Don't die," he said between sobs. "AKEFIA!" he screamed to the world.

**I hope you weren't to disappointed that Akefia died. I hated killing him, but I'll tell you why he had to die in the next chapter, the last chapter. One more chapter until this story can be my first complete story. Yay! Don't get down about it if you really loved this story, just go and read my other stories I'd say first read "the bond of friendship" which is between tea and Yuugi, and is also a short two-shot, then go and read "The clubhouse". That's about Marik and Bakura, and it's probably going to be longer than this one.**

**I don't know how Akefia died all I know is that he did. Possibly the Pharaoh stabbed him through the stomach with a spear, Just a guess. Pharaoh will pay. So any way I'd like to thank everyone for reading. Review please!**

**Bye!**


	7. epilouge

**So –sniff- here it is, the very last chapter of The Man He Never Knew. –another sniff- But don't forget my other stories are just waiting to be read and reviewed. The dedication is at the bottom, and I just want to say, if you read this far, I am so very grateful. :D Now, who's ready to finish off a fanfic?**

**-Marik and Bakura raise hands- Oh haha, very funny, but I was asking the audience you numbskulls.**

Ryou walked around the city, collapsing every now and then, crying. If people would ask him if something was wrong, he would glare at them and to back to crying. He wasn't exactly sure how long he had been in the city but it had been most of the day now.

About an hour after he watched hi friend/boyfriend die in front of him, he had gathered up the courage to burry the older man. Then he started wondering hopelessly through the city, hoping for the pharaoh to walk through the city greeting his people, and Ryou would magically get the chance to exact his revenge on the pharaoh, for Ryou predicted he was the one who had ordered the murder of the only thing Ryou had left.

The sun was now setting and the poor lonely boy still hadn't been able to kill the pharaoh, or even see him, apparently the pharaoh had decided not to make an appearance today like Ryou had hoped. Something inside Ryou had changed that day, for he didn't feel any guilt like he would've if he were planning someone's death.

_That's okay, _Ryou thought, an evil smile appeared across his lips, _if he won't come to me then I guess I'll just have to go to him._

Ryou got up from his spot in the shadows next to the walls of the pharaoh's palace, and started toward the edge of the city, where he had left the stolen items that he and Akefia had stolen from previous cities, towns, and villages.

When he got there, he knelt down next to the mound in the earth where he had buried the ex-Thief King, and spoke to him, hoping his slightly horse voice, which was sore from no water in a while, would reach the man's spirit in the shadow realm.

"Why? Why did you have to leave just as I was getting used to the idea of you being there for me? It's not what was supposed to happen, not yet, and not like this. I was sure I was the one who would pass on first, I was supposed to be the first, I wanted to be the first to go so I wouldn't experience this… feeling of loneliness and sorrow. But now that you are gone, I will join you soon. But first…" Ryou said, a glare appeared across the boys tear stained face, fresh tears began to fall, "I will kill the pharaoh!"

With that said, Ryou got up and walked over to the stuff that he had left behind when he went to the city, and went through them until he found what he was looking for. He had the perfect plan. And soon he would be with his dear Akefia soon, very soon indeed, for he was planning to take his revenge on the pharaoh then leave this cruel world, all at the hands of a single spear, the spear that had taken Akefia from him, the spear that would take Pharaoh Atemu from Egypt and the spear that would deliver Ryou back to the man he never knew.

…

Malik shook Bakura awake. Apparently their plane was about to land in Cairo. This was Marik's first time back to Egypt since he left a couple years ago, to attend school with his brother Marik. Bakura looked around the room to confirm where he was.

"So the sleepy head has finally woken up?" Marik called over the seat. Malik and Ryou giggled at this.

"Shut up, I didn't get any sleep last night" Bakura snapped.

"Oh were you that nervous about meeting your boyfriends family? That's so cute!" Marik said sarcastically.

"Come on Marik don't be too hard on him I'm a little nervous myself" Ryou said cutely, Marik kissed him lightly then grinned out the window. Bakura rolled his eyes at him and turned to Malik, who was trying to look out Marik's window, which was kind of difficult, seeing as how he and Malik had been stuck in the middle of the plane.

When they arrived, Malik was practically running through the airport in search of his sister.

**Disappointing ending, right? Just to clarify things, that was a dream Bakura was having, and for some weird reason, that even I, the author, don't' understand, the dream was of Bakura and their cousin Akefia. I have decided that I am going to make a sequel to this, I don't know what about but whatever it is about, there will be a sequel.**

**Marik= Yami Marik**

**Malik= hikari Marik**

**Ryou= hikari Bakura**

**Bakura= Yami Bakura**

**Please don't kill me for the VERY long wait for this story to be finished but now it is and that's that. Please review and tell me what you think. It would be very appreciated.**

**I would like to dedicate this story to Yami-The-Dark, thanks so much for the idea, I loved it and I hope you weren't too disappointed with the ending. By the way, this was my very first fanfic, and I couldn't have done it without your insparation Yami. Again, thanks! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed my fic, thanks for reading, come again soon!**

**Bye!**


End file.
